The Long Run
After humanity's tyranny, life bounced back. However, as in the past, numerous mass extinctions have happened, mainly with the end of the Cenozoic (50 million years from now) and the Uberizoic (160 million years from now), and the result clarifies with some minor extinction’s, and many different faunal changes. While many projects have done this, this one is a continuation of fauna and flora up to 250 million years hence, when the supercontinent Terra Fantastica (“Fantastic Earth”), is well in place. 5 Million Years Hence When the next, and last, ice age happens, the effects of the ice are severe. About 80% of the Amazon has disappeared, along with 40% of the Congo, and 24% of the Asian rainforests have gone, due to deforestation and closer ice caps. Many animals not present on different continents have made subspecies on the new continents, with minor changes. Some species of Domestic animals, like Dogs or Cats, have made their own species, especially islands such as New Zealand or Japan. The main islands of the Pacific (e.g. Borneo and Sumatra) have fused together, forming the Pacifica. The North and South islands of New Zealand have joined, thus rebirthing Zealandia. Continents *Africa (5 million years hence) *Europe (5 million years hence) *Asia (5 million years hence) *Australia (5 million years hence) *North America (5 million years hence) *South America (5 million years hence) Islands *New Zealand (5 million years hence) *Japan (5 million years hence) *Hawaii (5 million years hence) *Galapagos (5 million years hence) *Papua New Guinea (5 million years hence) *Madagascar (5 million years hence) 40 Million Tears Hence Since the Ice Age ended, the world has nearly returned to a climate similar to the Eocene. However, places like Antarctica are mildly covered in ice, as is the Arctic. Familiar animals, such as elephants, horses, and lions have gone extinct. Replacing them are creatures such as domestic dogs, cats, rabbits, and wolverines, which have taken up new niches. A few cold places remain, such as Antarctica. Zealandia is home to descendants of sheep, dogs, cats and geese. California and Florida are islands as well, along with Portugal, due to flooding from the Mediterranean Sea, which has reopened. Continents *Africa (45 million years hence) *Europe (45 million years hence) *Asia (45 million years hence) *Australoguinea (45 million years hence) *North America (45 million years hence) *South America (45 million years hence) Islands * Zealandia (45 million years hence) * Hawaii (45 million years hence) * Galapagos (45 million years hence) * Madagascar and the Pacific (45 million years hence) Other *Oceans (45 million years hence) 140 Million Years Hence 25 million years after the previous section, a volcano event similar to the Siberian Traps erupted. This caused most of the animals bigger than a Cat to go extinct, and left many niches open. However, this also caused Antarctica and the Arctic to lose all of there ice. This being said, the continents were flooded, with some former places (albeit being very high in modern times) now serve as giant islands, like Australia. Since Antarctica moved to the north, it has collided with Australoguinea and Zealandia, allowing many faunal exchanges. One bit of North America (containing famous cities such as New York) has collided with Eurasia, forming Ameriurasia. On the two hemispheres, giant reptiles rule. However, on the Antarctic mega continent, Birds have made their niches, forcing out the reptilians, and serve as a reminder of the Palaeocene, where Mammals and Birds made their niches in a warm forest. However, the other fauna of the world is either descended from the Crocodilians (specifically the Cuvier’s dwarf caiman) and Tortoises (any of the smaller, herbivorous species), and has formed different clades. Continents *Africa (140 million years hence) *Ameriurasia (140 million years hence) *Antarctostralia (140 million years hence) *North America (140 million years hence) *South America (140 million years hence) Other *Oceans (140 million years hence) 250 Million Years Hence Sometime after the Reptiliazoic (the period after the Cenozoic), another extinction happened, wiping out 90% of all life, including mammals, birds, and reptiles, leaving amphibians, invertebrates and other, more primitive life to thrive. Most fish have died out, allowing only the common and invasive species to survive, like the barracuda, to survive. On the land (which has all collided to form the supercontinent Terra Fantastica), descendants of frogs have taken the niche of the giant herbivores, while salamanders and caecilians have taken the niches of crocodiles and snakes, respectively. In the ocean, cephalopods (such as squid and octopuses), have taken the niche of whales, though they barely resemble their mammalian counterparts. Some animals have evolved in miraculous ways, like the actual flying fish (Piscopteroidea), as well as many others. Places *Terra Fantastica (250 million years hence) *Global Ocean (250 million years hence) Category:Future Evolution Category:The Long Run